Be Mine Forever
by oO.Hotaru.Oo
Summary: Due to his father's work transfer, Luffy decided to travel to live permanently with his older brother Ace. There he meets with a lot of people one of them is Law a supposed to be a college student.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ~**

 **This is my second fanfic... I just had to write it… I would like to note that my English is not perfect so this might not be a good read as it contains a lot of spelling and grammar errors and might be unclear; it also has a lot of dialogue.**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

It is a beautiful day as always, a boy with a messy looking black-hair, wearing a black and white striped hood jacket starts his day by packing his luggage getting ready to leave.

"Are you ready, Luffy?" shouted Luffy's father, "we've got to hurry up or you won't be able to catch up with your flight."

"I'll be out in a minute dad."

"Ah, by the way Luffy.. I talked to your grandpa last night; he said that he finished your paper work for the school"

"WHAT? It's done already! And here I was planning to skip for a while" Luffy pouted slightly puffing his cheeks about it.

"Hurry up, the car is already here."

He took down the stairs after carrying his bags; he put the bags in and rode the car with his father heading to the airport.

"Here, take this" he said as he passes a piece of paper to Luffy.

"What is this?" Luffy stares at the paper and then opens it.

Dragon answers with a smile on his face "It's Ace's residential address, you wanted to live with him, didn't you?"

Luffy smiled still staring at the paper "Thanks."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Hours before Luffy's arrival, the sun shines through a window with slightly parted curtains letting its rays inside the room, a guy woke up blinking his eyes and sat on the bed, he looked to his right side there was a shirtless man sleeping beside him he smiled then got up off the bed wearing his shirt and pants, he drew the curtains aside and immediately the room is bathed in that natural glow of the sun, he looked around the room which was a mess, clothes scattered around lying on the floor, that's when he suddenly realized "Ah, those bastards dare to make my house a place for gathering and parties all night."

"… Man my head hurts" he muttered his eyes shifting to the bed, "Oi, Pineapple head wake up already" throwing a pillow at the still sleeping guy.

"Umm … It's a holiday today, let me sleep some more" the guy sits on the bed stretching his hands, "Why did you get up so early anyways?" Marco gets off the bed yawning and walks to where Ace is standing and hugs him from behind resting his chin on Ace's left shoulder after landing a kiss on Ace's cheek "if I remember correctly, he's coming today isn't he? Your little brother I mean"

"Er … now I remember, he mentioned something like that several days ago" Ace suddenly turns around facing Marco "and he shouldn't be seeing the house messy …" Ace paused for a while looking towards his door that is connected to the living-room "and those jerks better be getting up or else.." gritting his teeth he then starts walking outside the room that's when he stopped in a shock looking at the living-room which was in a total mess from last night's party, Thatch, Izo and the others are still sleeping in the living-room.

Marco got out of the bedroom wearing his shirt and looking at the living-room's sight "… looks like you're going to start cleaning up yoi."

"Yeah, and they're going to help too." he answered raising his hand in a fist with a grin on his face." He walked towards the guys to wake them up.

' _They better wake up before they get it_ ' Marco thought while scratching his head and walks toward the Kitchen, he opens the fridge and looks for a bottle of water, he grabs it then walks outside to the living-room and sits on the couch … the others were already awake and cleaning the place.

"What's up with you Ace? Normally you're ok with it and now you're telling us to clean" Thatch complains looking toward Ace's room.

Ace walked out of his room going upstairs heading to another room, "what are you doing up there anyway" Izo said heading to the garbage bin to throw the garbage.

"Going to clean up the room here, and make it ready before Luffy's arrival" said Ace staring down from upstairs.

Thatch starts climbing upstairs "Then I'll help ya up there", Ace nodded entering the room.

"What are you looking at Marco? Is it about work?"

"Yeah, we will be having a meeting tomorrow yoi." Marco then looked at Izo who was flipping magazine papers "By the way Izo, don't you have to go to your workplace?"

"No need to worry, my fellow workers are taking care of everything" said Izo and continues looking at the magazine.

They both continued conversing about different things related to work and other stuff, Thatch got down the stairs heading to another room; searching for the blanket that Ace told him to bring.

Meanwhile, the doorbell rang, "I'll open the door" said Marco getting up from his place walking to the door and opens it, there was a boy looking at a piece of paper, he stared at the boy.

He looked at Marco and started "Who are you?" he looked at the address paper he's holding again and tilted his head continuing "That's strange, did I get the wrong address?" Marco then placed his hand on the boy's head ruffling his hair "Come on in" he said.

Getting up from his spot and putting the magazine back to where it was, Izo walked towards the door, "Who is it?"

"Luffy, Ace's little brother" Marco answered.

Luffy entered the house holding his bags "I'll carry those inside" said Marco grabbing the luggage.

"So … this is Ace's little brother" Izo jumped on the kid hugging him, "he's so cute, I would like to work on his hair sometime later"

"Ooh, you're finally here, Ace told us a lot about ya" Thatch said walking toward the boy while holding the blanket.

Marco puts the bags aside "both of you stop it; you're freaking the kid."

Ace came running down the stairs screaming "LUFFY, I've been waiting for you."

"No, you're lying you totally forgot about him coming today" Marco mumbled with an inaudible voice looking at Ace from his eye corner.

"ACE … It's been so long, I've missed you so much" said Luffy with a grin running to his brother and hugs him tightly.

"I'm going to put the blanket in Luffy's bedroom."

"I'll go with you, going to put these there too yoi."

"I have to leave now, I'm sure you brothers must have a lot of things to talk about since you haven't seen each other for a long time."

Ace turns to Izo "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I got a massage from a friend." Izo walks to where Ace and Luffy are standing; he leans towards Luffy and kisses his forehead "let's meet again later, Luffy-chan" he whispers with a wink, Luffy stares at the guy confusingly.

With an annoyed look, Ace waved his hand shooing the guy away "Don't do unnecessary things; you're a dangerous thing to be around."

"Well, whatever." Izo walks heading to the door "see ya later."

Thatch and Marco got out of the room walking down the stairs "where is Izo, did he leave?" Thatch questioned as he searched the living-room for Izo.

"He left just now"

"We're leaving too, we have a meeting first thing in the morning tomorrow ... so we have to prepare for it" he informed as they walked to the door.

"That's disappointing" he said following Marco, Thatch went ahead first; Marco took a step back and landed a kiss on Ace's lips.

Luffy was standing beside them staring; he asked "Are guys supposed to kiss?" Ace blushed at the question, Marco leaned toward Luffy about to give an answer but he's been cut off by Ace's hand on his face (Marco's face), Ace didn't know what to say, Marco looked at him with a smile "Well, I'll leave you to explain things here yoi … see you later."

Luffy was still staring at his brother waiting for an answer; Ace looked at him and then looked away, "I… I'll tell you about it later" He paused for a while "Anyway, we should sit and have a talk but first, why don't you go take a shower up there meanwhile I'll prepare something to eat for ya"

Luffy did as he been told and went up to his room, he got a change of clothes then got out of the room and looked down to where Ace is standing "Ace, you'll tell me about that later" he grinned and entered the bathroom, Ace face palmed _'I really hope he forgets about it.'_

He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, got the ingredients and started making food.

After they finished eating Luffy stared at Ace, the older froze thinking that Luffy is going to say something about what happened this morning.

"Ace … the food was so delicious" said Luffy with a smile, "I'll go take a nap … wake me up later." Ace sighed in relief as his little innocent brother went upstairs _'Thank goodness, seems like he have forgotten about it.'_

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The lingering light was erased by the rapidly falling night; the brothers were sitting in the living-room, Ace revising for an exam that he will be having in the morning while Luffy was playing a video game.

"Oi Luffy, keep it down am trying to study."

"Come on Ace, it's not like you need to study hard; you already have a smart brain … now come and play with me" Luffy grinned.

"Well, of course I'm smart but, if you have an exam you obviously should be studying" he said proudly but then paused for a moment when he noticed that Luffy wasn't paying him attention and then shouted "Are you even listening to me?"

The doorbell rang and Luffy went to open the door, he was shocked to see who it was "G – Grandpa? What brings ya here?!"

Garp hits Luffy complaining about the inappropriate way he has been welcomed.

"That hurts" Luffy pouted walking into the living-room where Ace was still sitting buried in his studies, as soon as he noticed their grandfather he greeted him.

They sat on the couch in the living-room, Garp stared at the younger grandson, "So … why didn't your father come along?" he questioned.

"Ah … dad said something about work transfer and instead of going with him I decided to live here with Ace" Luffy answered.

"Great … then I'll stay here tonight, it's a pain going back to my apartment ... and Luffy make sure you come to school tomorrow, you hear me brat?"

"Yeah" Luffy answered _'after all I don't want to get hit with your fist, my head will split'_.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Luffy, Wake up" Ace walked in Luffy's room, spreading the curtains letting the sunrays inside the room.

"Mmm … let me sleep for five more minutes" Luffy mumbled while pulling up the blanket over his head.

"Oi Lu, wake up or you're going to be late for school" Ace yelled pulling the blanket away from Luffy and started threatening him of their grandfather.

Hearing that, Luffy suddenly got off the bed and went straight to the bathroom.

Ace grinned _'That seems to work nicely'_ He thought walking down the stairs to the living-room.

Luffy started getting ready to go; he wore his school uniform and then grabbed his school bag and got out of the room running down in a hurry and started eating his breakfast.

"Luffy, today I'll walk you to school." Ace said while collecting his books in the living-room.

"Yeah" saying that Luffy finished eating the last bite of his bread, he stands up and starts walking slowly to the front door; Ace noticed him and went to check the food on the table he saw the milk bottle untouched so he took it with his books in the other hand he got out of the house and closed the door and walked until he reached Luffy, "Here, you didn't drink this"

"I don't like it" the younger brother responded sticking his tongue out.

"Luffy, do you even care about your health; look at you you're so skinny, were you eating properly? You didn't even finish your breakfast"

"I eat a lot" said Luffy grinning.

Ace looked at Luffy from the corner of his eyes "I doubt that … anyway drink this now."

"NO" Luffy said walking away.

"Listen to what people have to say" Ace scowled strengthening his grip around the bottle.

Ace stopped talking for moments he thought up something and then smiled "Luffy, looks like I really should talk to grandpa …" Ace didn't get to continue his sentence; Luffy grabbed the milk bottle and drank it in a panic.

"Good" says Ace with a smile.

"It's not fair to always threaten me like this, I like the strawberry flavored one better" Luffy pouts walking as he drinks.

The brothers kept walking together, the place have people all around everyone getting out of their homes to go to work, children are everywhere walking to their schools or going to the kindergarten with their parents everyone seems happy.

"Is it always like this? I mean this neighborhood being so full of movement and all; I didn't notice it when I was here before, the neighborhood where I lived with dad was always so quiet." Luffy inquired while he walked looking around.

Ace looked at Luffy then slightly smiled saying "yeah, it's been so lively ever since you were still a child"

They kept walking until they reached the school's gates, from the other side a tall guy with a tanned skin and tattoos that were showing on both his hands came facing them; recognizing who it was, Ace took a few steps forward leaving Luffy behind

Luffy looked at Ace, questioning his brother "Someone you know?" he didn't get a response.

The guy noticed him and stopped, he looked at Ace, shock slightly registering on his face, couldn't hide it, with thoughts filling his mind, he just met someone he wasn't ready to meet yet, fate might be playing games on him, wondering why he is here now, he quickly collected himself together, setting the past aside … a smile erased his shocked features and walked towards Ace.

"Law, glad to see you again" he said "what are you doing here?"

Law avoided eye contact and turned his face looking at the school as he answered with a slight smile "am still here, I didn't graduate yet."

"What! What do you mean?" Ace frowned looking at the guy.

Law turned back looking at Ace "Never mind me … anyway, what about you? What brings you here … and who is that boy?" he pointed to Luffy who was standing a few steps away from them.

"Oh, today am here for him" Ace turned back looking at Luffy and gestured at him to come closer. Luffy closed the distance between them looking at Law and gave a genuinely sweet smile as his brother introduced him "This is my younger brother, Luffy."

Law held out his hand for a handshake which Luffy held, "Trafalgar Law" he introduced himself.

Ace looked at his watch realizing that he's late for college "I have to leave now… Law, sorry to ask this after just meeting you but can you show Luffy the way to the teachers' room?"

"Yeah, sure no problem" he replied looking at Ace while he walked away.

"I'm not a kid anymore, stupid brother" He pouted, slightly puffing his cheeks.

Law looked back at the annoyed boy smiling "Let's get going, I'll take you to the teachers' room."

Luffy looked at Law slightly lifting his head up feeling attracted to the man for a moment and answered "yeah, sorry to trouble you"

They both walked, Law leading the way heading to the teachers' room when suddenly they were stopped by a tall guy with a bright red hair which was tied back, wearing his school uniform in an improper way, his nails were colored dark, he kind of looked like a gang leader, glaring at Law with fiery eyes.

"OI LAW, where the hell were you yesterday? Did you even bother to check your phone?" the guy stared furiously at Law demanding an answer.

"No, and move aside … you're blocking our way" Law answered him annoyed.

"I've been waiting for you but you didn't show up" he crossed his arms still wearing that angry look.

Law looked back at him "I told you not to wait for me, Eustass-ya."

"Why?" His eyes then shifted towards Luffy when he noticed the boy "and what's with this chibi thing" he said glaring at Luffy then lifted the boy up staring at him.

Struggling in Kidd's hands trying to break free, Luffy muttered "Put me down … you funny looking clown." The gum he was inflating blasted on his face upon hearing the name.

"Release the boy, Eustass-ya"

Kidd let go the boy he then looked in Law's eyes and stared causing Law to frown at him "What are you staring at?"

"Law is he your new … boyfriend?" he asked whispering.

Kidd receives a direct hit on his head for blurting out something stupid, "There is a limit to how far you can think"

Law let out a sigh then looked at Luffy "Please excuse his idiotic behavior" he apologized "This is Kidd, he's my cousin"

"Don't worry about it. Anyways thanks for showing me the way" the boy smiled at them then walked toward the entrance, but then Law called out to him he stopped turning his head back looking at the guy.

"It's the second room on your right" he directed.

"Thank you, er … what was it again?" Luffy paused for a moment and started mumbling the guy's name trying to get it right _'Trala .. Tralf, no Torao'_ he thought, all he could come up with was "Thank you Torao" he said it and ran inside the building.

"Now, you owe me an explanation about yesterday" he said looking at Law hands crossed.

"I'm not obligated to answer you" Law responded walking away heading to the classroom.

Kidd followed behind sulking and, having a curiosity about the boy he just saw with Law, "Who is that boy anyway? I didn't see him around here before."

"Luffy-ya … a friend's brother" he answered heading to the classroom.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

It's the last few minutes of the first period , in one of the classrooms, stands a teacher explaining a lesson, being a strict teacher made the students he teaches being quiet not making a single sound in his classes … well except for a certain group of students in this class.

"Oi, you at the back, if you want to sleep better do it at home, this is a classroom" he shouted angrily to a sleeping student at the back of the class near the window.

"Man, he did it again" said Nami a girl with an orange long hair who was sitting beside the sleeping guy.

A sudden knock on the door was heard and it opened with an arguing voice grabs the attention of the teacher and the students "Grandpa … you didn't tell me anything about you working here" Luffy shouted.

"Hey Sanji-kun, isn't that luffy?" questioned Nami.

"You mean that Luffy?"

"You guys know him".

"Yes, Vivi-Chwaan~"

"He's a childhood friend" said Usopp, a guy with a long nose.

"Oh Smoker sorry to interrupt your class, this is my grandson, take care of him" The vice principal introduced his grandson.

Students were surprised looking at each other, it's the first time hearing the vice principal had a grandson.

"Here introduce yourself properly to your classmates".

"Yo everyone, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I'll be in your care from now on".

Female students already went crazy from the moment the boy set foot in the class.

"Who is the new kid?" he questioned with a yawn.

"Ooh, you're finally awake Zoro" said the orange haired girl.

"Of course I am. Who can sleep when it's this noisy?"

"How come you didn't recognize him? The boy who used to cling to you all the time back when we were kids" he spoke about to light a cigarette but Usopp whacked his head reminding that the teacher is still in class.

After the vice principal left the classroom, Smoker directed Luffy to take the empty seat next to the window which was between Zoro's seat and Usopp's, The class ended and he collected his things to leave the classroom _'I just hope he doesn't get infected with their stupidity'_ he thought finally walking outside the classroom.

As soon as he left, the girls gathered around him as if he was a flower surrounded by bees, Luffy tried to slip through but he failed and was stuck there until Zoro appeared capturing the attention of the girls taking the boy's hand walking away leaving them blinking awkwardly.

Luffy walked behind the guy staring at him trying to remember, a flashback reminded him of a boy he used to follow around all the time, he used to often go to his house and play hide and seek with the others, Luffy snapped out as he remembered, it's been a very long time since he last saw him.

"Zoro …" the guy stopped turning back looking at the boy, Luffy jumped hugging the guy tightly throwing him on the ground "Luffy get off of me" he said with a somewhat annoyed face yanking him away, the boy apologized getting up facing the others "Oh you guys are here too?" finally noticing them, "It's been so long" he smiled like he always did as a child.

They were happy to meet again after those long years, even if the time they spent together was short; they still made a lot of memories and a promise to meet again.

With sparkling eyes, filled with excitement Luffy wanted to do something that he used to do every day, it's a thing that became a part of his every day's routine, he threw his bag on his chair and was about to dash outside the classroom.

"Oi Luffy, we should be waiting for Robin" Usopp implored him grabbing his shirt, but Luffy managed to force his way out of the classroom assuring that he'll come back when he's done.

Heading to the rooftop in a hurry, when he arrived huffing in front of the door he found that it is already open, he thought there might be someone there but he didn't pay attention to that he just wanted to be up there no matter what, it is the only place that made him feel somewhat free.

He walked through the door a step followed by another, until he reached the edge which was fenced, he felt a breeze of air as he stood there staring with joy lost in his own world.

"What are you doing here?" a sudden voice interrupted him, the guy stood beside him; Luffy turned to face the guy only to find Law.

Luffy smiled "Nothing much, it's just being here I feel free". To Law it was surprising, but he only smiled commenting "you guys really are alike."

Luffy stared at him quizzically but then averted his eyes as he felt his heart beating again; moments of silence passed as they both stood there, until Robin showed up followed by the others.

"So this is where you have been Law" both turned back and saw Robin walking toward them, "Luffy, it's been so long … glad to see you're doing well" she smiled.

"Yo Robin, sorry I didn't wait for you" he said as he was about to continue Sanji cut him off suggesting that they should just sit down and continue with their conversation which they agreed to. Law excused himself leaving but he was suddenly stopped by a hand holding to his arm, he turned back and saw Luffy looking directly in his eyes "Stay" he said, without knowing why he did that, again his heart is beating just looking at Law or being by his side.

Law pulled his hand apologizing, again excusing himself "It's ok, I already heard from Robin-ya, you guys meeting after a very long time so just have fun, I'll see you later." As he left, Luffy found himself unconsciously staring at Law until he disappeared from his sight.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 **Thanks for spending your time reading this chapter, I appreciate it. I know some things in the story aren't clear but they will be in the next chapters this is only the start of the story. Constructive criticisms are welcomed as it helps me to improve.**

 **Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you met with them?" Ace inquired while putting away dinner's plates, Luffy hummed smiling while he lay on the couch playing with his phone.

It was almost bedtime when the doorbell rang, Ace went to see who it is and as soon as he opened the door Marco hugged him at the doorstep.

"Not here idiot" Ace pushed Marco's face away to let go, "Luffy … is here" he tells him pointing his other hand to the sofa, but the man smirked at him ignoring what he was told, he cupped his lover's cheeks and kissed him passionately, taking his time knowing that Luffy isn't looking at them, Ace placed his hands on the man's shoulders and pushed him away, his face turned red, Luffy appeared before the couple as he was heading to his room upstairs which made Ace panic, hoping that he doesn't get in an awkward position like the other day.

"Yo, Luffy… How was your day at school?"

"Ah, it was great" the boy answered with a smile turning to his brother, "Ace, I feel sleepy so I'm going up." He walked up dragging his feet to his room.

"You have such a cute and innocent brother … he might get stolen from you sooner or later yoi" the guy commented as he closed the door then walked uninvited to Ace's bedroom.

"Huh?" Ace looked at the man from his eye corner "Leaving that matter aside … what brings you here anyway?" he complained turning the lights off and following the guy to his bedroom.

"Not happy about me being here yoi?"

"I didn't mean it that way" the black haired explained closing the door of the bedroom.

"Well … tomorrow I'll be leaving for a business trip, so I thought that I'd spend the time with you" he said while walking toward Ace and hugs him gently placing kisses all over his neck " … Don't put them in obvious places" *smacks the blonde's head*

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

With a sleepy face Luffy starts another day dragging his feet down-stairs entering the kitchen, he greets his brother who is preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Ace-nii and ….. Pineapple head ossan?"

"Good morning Luffy"

"Now now, can you be nice and call me nii-san too?" the blonde complained about the way Luffy calls him, Luffy sat down eating his breakfast ignoring the blonde.

"Hmph, both you brothers are rude" he mumbled displeased.

Luffy's eyes shifted to his brother to ask for his strawberry milk, that's when he noticed the red marks scattered round on his brother's neck "Ace-nii, you've got a lot of red marks on your neck" he innocently told his brother.

At that Ace froze in his place with his face flushed bright red glaring wrathfully at Marco even though he warned him last night the man didn't listen to him. _'I clearly told him not to put them in obvious places'_.

The blonde turned back facing Luffy about to explain the situation but before he gets to start he received a hit by a frying pan on his head "DON'T tell him unnecessary things, dammit".

Luffy's eyes spotted the wall clock and he suddenly got up from his seat in a hurry "Oh, I'll be late ... Ace I've got to go now, see ya later ossan" he grabbed his bag running outside slamming the door.

Walking the streets looking around enjoying what he see, it wasn't cloudy; the weather is nice, the sun sends its warm rays all over the place as well as the smell of the flowers floating around in the neighborhood and as well as the coffee, cinnamon and yeast from the nearby bakeries and coffee shops alongside the road; all that brought him back memories about his few childhood days that he spent on this place even though he doesn't remember a lot of it.

Meeting Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Usopp and Robin was his biggest joy back then, they used to play a lot around in the park, his brother was always around keeping an eye on him so that he doesn't get hurt or get in troubles, Ace was so overprotective. Luffy smiled at the memory that crossed his mind, but his smile soon disappeared as he bumped into someone.

"Ouch, sorry I wasn't looking" he apologized lifting his head up "Ooh, it's the flashy guy" he stared at the guy.

"Oh, it's just the shrimp from yesterday … AND stop calling people such stupid names will ya, its Kidd … Eustass Kidd is my name" Luffy only stared at him blankly then continued walking forward.

"Tsk … Damn ignorant brat" he muttered and walked with Luffy since they're heading to the same destination. When they reached the school, in front of the gates Law appeared from the other side.

"Ohayo ~, Law" Kidd greeted him with a smile.

"Yeah" he replied, looking to the person who was beside Kidd, surprised that is was actually Luffy, the boy stared at him and greeted him with a smile "Good morning, Traffy"

"Good … morning" he responded and looked at Luffy from his eyes corner _'Traffy?! Wasn't it Torao yesterday?'_

"So, how come you are together with this idiot here?" Trafalgar questioned still looking at Luffy while pointing to Kidd.

"Stop calling me an Idiot all the time you medical books freak" Kidd yelled at Law with an annoyed look.

"I kind of bumped into him when I was walking" Luffy explained.

"By the way Chibi-chan … is it true that the vice principal of the school is your grandfather?" the redhead guy inquired.

"Yeah"

"What, so it is true"

"How did you know that?"

"Well, everyone in the school is talking about it, and you got stared at when we entered the school" he said, only to find those black orbs staring at him "Is that so?" the teen calmly replied.

"Luffy" a sudden voice called approaching from the back, he turned to find Zoro. Luffy greeted him, Zoro came closer as he responded and stopped, he greeted the other two who were standing before Luffy.

"Luffy, Where is your phone? Yesterday I called you so many times but you didn't answer" Luffy took out his cellphone checking "Sorry Zoro, it's on silent, I didn't notice it" he smiled. "Anyways, Nami called me and said she'll help us with today's English quiz" Zoro informed.

"Huh, we're having a quiz today?" Luffy questioned tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah in the first period, I told you yesterday about it before we left the school, didn't you revise?" Zoro questioned.

"Umm, I absolutely had no idea about it" Luffy answered, scratching the back of his head flashing that idiotic big smile at him.

"You're really hopeless, anyways let's hurry up Nami is waiting" Luffy hummed and left after waving at the two.

"He's absolutely in love that green-head, I wonder how things gonna turn, especially when it's someone like the chibi who seems to be clueless and kind of an airhead" Kidd commented as the two walked away.

"That's … none of our business now is it? … Let's go we're going to be late too"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Days passed after days, Luffy has been accustomed to live in his new environment with his older brother Ace, the boy gets to meet his brother's friends every once in a while when they gather at the house.

Nothing much changed in his life he mostly has the same routine every day, however, in the last few days the only thing that he was thinking about was Law, his attraction for Law has grown by time, he feels anxious and restless if a day passes without seeing him, he would end up searching the whole school for him just to have a quick glimpse at him.

On the other side there was Zoro who is struggling whether to confess his feelings to his best friend or not, he totally fell for Luffy, or rather to say he had feelings for him since they were kids but never had the courage to tell him, every time he thinks to confess he hesitates or something prevents him from doing so.

Zoro's subject of thought is of course Luffy, since Luffy's table is right in front of him in the classroom, he would stare at Luffy even though all he could see is his back that would be enough, when they sit in the school's cafeteria he can't stop his eyes from stealing quick glimpses of him, he just keeps thinking about him and nothing else, it drives him crazy.

It's Tuesday morning, Luffy wakes up and gets ready to go to school, after he finished his breakfast with Ace and Marco he left the house after carrying his bag and strawberry milk. And as he walks, meeting with Kidd in his way to school has become an occurrence from day to day.

"Again you're drinking strawberry milk?" Kidd asked with a bored look in his eyes as he walked beside Luffy, the boy hummed in response "it's my favorite."

They finally reached the school, walking inside they noticed Law walking ahead of them, Kidd called him and he stopped, he turned back looking at them and greeted.

"Hey Law, can I borrow your notes of History class from yesterday" Kidd asked

"Yeah, sure"

Zoro showed up interrupting their little conversation and greeted, then a sudden voice came from a distance "OI Marimo, it's a miracle to see you here without getting lost" Sanji shouted at his green haired friend, Zoro only gave him a fiery glare he wasn't in the mood to start a fight first thing in the morning.

Robin showed up carrying her school bag in a hand and holding some books in the other, she greeted them and inquired about Nami.

"Oh, she didn't arrive yet Robin-chwan~" the blond responded.

"I see …" she paused for a moment and looked at the books she's carrying then passed them to Law "Here ... I'm returning these to you, Thank you for letting me borrow them"

"No need to thank me, you can borrow whatever book you need anytime" he responds receiving the books.

"Thank you".

"Ummm, Can I borrow a book too?" Nami questioned excitedly appearing from nowhere followed by Usopp requesting the same, which surprised Law but he agreed.

Seeing that most of them were interested, Kidd stepped in suggesting that they should all give a visit to Law's house, and borrow what they want since he has a library there.

Law was taken aback at the suggestion that was offered by his cousin; he never brought friends to his house except for Ace, he is the antisocial type of person … Law is the kind of person who prefers to spend most of his time alone, reading books in his own little world.

"Sounds like a great idea" the black haired girl agreed with the suggestion, making the others nod in agreement too.

"Then, how about we meet up here after school today?" the red haired guy asked.

"Hold on a sec" Law tried to protest only to be ignored as they were still deciding.

"I'll pass; I have a part time job" Sanji declined the offer followed by Zoro, "Hmmm …. And here I thought it would be fun if everyone gets to come" Kidd mumbled folding his hands; he then leaned on to Luffy and asked "Chibi-chan, you're coming too, ne?" he smiled at the boy waiting for his answer.

"Ummmm … y- yeah I guess" the jet-black haired responded after thinking for a short moment, "I want to go to Traffy's house, it'll be fun" he smiled.

"Don't decide things on your own Eustass-ya" Law grumbled pushing the guy's face away with his hand.

Kidd pulled Law away from the group "You have to change your routine you know … you can't simply keep isolating yourself" the red haired said holding Law's shoulder.

"Also, this here …" he pointed to the guy's chest where his heart is "should not be closed forever, you have to open up for people a little bit" surprised at what he has been told Law had to silence his red haired cousin "A-alright, fine I get it, I don't need to be lectured by an idiot like you" he said looking away, Kidd said too much.

"Oh and one more thing" Kid muttered stopping Law in his place "everything is temporary in this life, so are your feelings for Ace they will vanish soon … I know all about it, so don't think that things like these will go unnoticed by me" Law was shocked, for Kidd to actually know about this.. _'how did he know about Ace i haven't said a word about him, how long have he known about it?'_

Kidd smiled walking to the group announcing that it's been decided. And so after they finished their classes for the day, they all gathered at the place where they agreed to meet except for one. "He's not coming?" Trafalgar asked.

"Looks like the little cat changed his mind" Kidd said leaning his back to the wall, facing the school.

Law frowned looking at Kidd for coming up with such names _'little cat?! You keep telling people not to call others with strange names yet you do it yourself'_.

"I don't think he changed his mind, see he's coming" Nami pointed at where Luffy was coming from.

"YO, Chibi-chan" Kidd waved at the teen "What held you back?" he questioned placing his arm on the boy's shoulder.

"Sorry to make you guys wait, I was talking with Zoro but then I was called by Smoker-sensei" the black haired answered.

"Leaving Smoker-sensei aside, did Zoro tell you?" Nami questioned smiling at the boy.

"Huh, about what?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"Ahh … never mind what I said" Nami slightly slapped her head _'So that Green head didn't confess yet'_. "Anyway, let's get going." she said as she picked up her bag.

They started walking with Law and Kidd leading the way but as their usual nature they both were arguing about simple stupid things at a time and then go back all smiles and being calm. While Usopp, Robin and Nami were discussing about what kind of books they should look at, Luffy has nothing to say in particular, following the group, he just kept his eyes glued to Law the whole time, observing him closely as he talks, infatuated by his warm smile that he rarely sees, the memory of it is still roaming in his head when he first met him.

They finally arrived at the house's gate and stopped in front of it, Luffy has stopped his thinking long ago and now he's playing a game on his phone so he didn't realize that until he bumped Kidd's back "Ouch" he looked up to see Kidd facing him "Sorry about that, Flashy-nii" Luffy apologized to the guy slightly bowing his head.

"It's ok we arrived … AND I told you to stop calling me names" the guy complained frowning at the boy.

"Do not start fighting now, Eustass-ya" Law warned as he took out the keys from his bag and was about to open the gates but to his surprise it was already open, _'Did I forget to lock today'_ , he pushed the door and they all walked in the front yard fascinated by the view in front of them, the front yard was spacious with large tiles along the way to the front door, a huge fountain that stood in the middle of the way and a lot of trees that were planted in various places around the house.

Also there was a small garden which Law made beside the yard's wall that has different types of flowers such as Roses, Lilies, Tulips and many others. To have a nice view of everything, there was a gazebo in the left side of the front yard which is spacious; Law spent most of his times there reading his books.

"Wow, it's so wonderful" Nami clapped her hands together in compliment, as his usual habit Luffy started walking a few steps forward exploring the house yard when suddenly something came running and jumped pushing him to the fountain licking his cheek panting, as he opened his eyes there was a white with black spots Dalmatian dog, the tanned guy rushed to the teen followed by the others "Are you alright Luffy?" asked Usopp.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine"

"Sorry about that … Bepo doesn't act like this unless it's a person he likes" he extended his hand to help the boy get out of the fountain which Luffy grabs.

"Looks like he just found someone now" Robin commented with a smile hidden behind her hand.

"Law, we better get inside or he's going to catch a cold" the red head pointed to Luffy who was soaking wet.

Upon entering the house Law got hold of a towel which was hanged beside the door and wraped it around Luffy, they were welcomed by an unexpected guest… a blond haired guy was sitting on the couch reading a book in the living-room, "Finally, you guys are here" he said closing the book after putting a bookmark and placed it on a nearby table, he stood up from his place spreading his arms wide open and walked to them wearing his usual smile.

"Doffy, when did you arrive?" Kidd walked towards the man happy to see him, while Law stood there looking annoyed at the intruding guy.

"Who is that?" Nami questioned pointing at the man standing in the middle of the living-room.

"Donquixote Doflamingo, my cousin and Kidd's older brother, a happy-go-lucky idiot who loves to travel all the time, that's all what you need to know about him" He answered still looking annoyed.

"They're using different family names" Usopp questioned looking at both brothers. "and they definitely don't look alike" added Nami.

"Eustass-ya is adopted in the family." Law explained and walked closing the distance between him and his cousins "Doflamingo-ya, why are you here again? And what's with all these suitcases?" Law asked annoyed looking at the bags in the living-room.

"You're cold as ever, Law. Heh heh, Well whatever, since your house was the nearest, I decided to come here straight from the airport … I'll just stay for a few weeks … er … until my next flight" he said with a grin, knowing that Law wouldn't have any objection since Kidd is staying with him from time to time, and hardly goes to their residence, which annoyed Law even more _'my house isn't some kind of a hotel so you can come and leave whenever you guys want.'_

"I see you brought your friends with you, that's unusual" Doflamingo walked towards the others about to introduce himself properly, that's when he noticed Luffy who was standing at the back with his clothes wet barely covered with the towel, he tried to approach him but stopped as he was interrupted by Law "Before you start babbling" he said looking at Doflamingo, and then turned to Luffy "Luffy-ya follow me upstairs I'll get you a change of clothes while you take a quick shower, you guys make yourselves at home" he said leaving the living-room.

He walked upstairs followed by Luffy who was taking his steps carefully so that he doesn't fall, again staring at the back of the man walking in front of him, _'It started when I met him,_ _that first day we talked, just the two of us, It's still fresh in my memory, the conversation, though it was short, the feeling he gave, I think I …'_ he thought his hands clenching to his wet clothes _'… this is bad my heart can't take all these overflowing feelings'_ Luffy was deep in his thoughts now looking down until he suddenly hit Law's back when the older guy made a sudden stop, Luffy rose his head up looking at Law, at the realization he took a step back in panic with a slight blush across his face "s-sorry" he mumbled about to fall back but Law managed to hold his hand pulling the boy towards him the other hand wrapped around Luffy's back " Stupid, you were about to fall" he said releasing Luffy immediately, his heart was beating hastily not knowing what to do anymore, he just continued to follow Law to his bedroom.

Luffy entered Law's bedroom that was colored with navy blue and furnished in white, and a nice color combination that suited the owner's personality.

"You can leave your clothes in there" he pointed to the clothes hamper.

"Umm, sorry about all the trouble"

"Don't worry about it; it's not your fault … anyways get inside I'll get you some clothes"

Feeling cold, Luffy didn't waste any minute he stripped from his clothes entering the bathroom, it was spacious with large format tiles colored blue and grey that gave a feeling of refreshment, there was a large bathtub, he stepped in turning the hot water on letting it pour on his small figured body, it's so calming he closed his eyes.

"I wonder if this will be good, he has such a small figure and kind of short" law mumbled searching around for clothes with a smaller size that might be fit for the boy, finally looking at a white T-shirt with long sleeves, putting it aside along with a black jeans and left the room.

Few minutes have passed and Luffy was out of the bath, a towel wrapped around his slender waist and another around his neck, water still dripping from his wet hair, he noticed the clothes on the table beside the bathroom's door and wore them but after a little thought he took off the jeans, it was too long and a bit large it made him feel uncomfortable so he just kept his boxers and the T-shirt since it reached his knees, he got out of the bedroom noticing that Law wasn't there.

Taking the stairs down Bepo came towards him Luffy patted him on the head and he kept looking around searching for Nami and the others until he stopped in front of the library room and opened the door, he was surprised to the amount of books stacked in rows all arranged in order and categorized on the book's shelves which are somewhat tall and close together, he walked beside the shelf running his slender fingers on the spines of the books there, looking at the different titles and categories.

"Found something interesting?" a voice whispered near his ear.

Luffy was startled as he turned around looking at the man "You are … umm Traffy's-"

"You can call me Doffy" he said wrapping his hand around the boy's waist and leaning forward gently placing a kiss on his left cheek, then pulling away taking his time to examine the expression on Luffy's flushed face, it's cute, looking confused quickly placing a hand on his cheek.

"What are you doing Doffy?" Kidd questioned, walking inside the room closing the distance between them.

"Relax Kidd, I didn't do anything to bother him" he assured raising both hands up "He just looked adorable I couldn't resist him" he mumbled with a grin.

"Listen to me chibi, you absolutely mustn't go near that pervert" he warned Luffy holding his arm "By the way kid, why you aren't wearing something underneath?" Kidd questioned noticing that Luffy is only wearing a T-shirt.

"Umm … Traffy's pants are a bit large it felt uncomfortable" he answered

"You sure will get attacked if you wander around wearing such clothes, especially when Doffy is around in this house".

"You're making me look like a bad person, Kidd" Doffy pouted, objecting to what his brother says about him, "Well, I meant no harm" the man said in a reassuring tone then looked at Luffy "let's meet again and have a little conversation" Kidd swore he saw a playful smile drawn on his older brother's lips as he walked out of the library room.

"Don't ever go near that pervert, you hear me!" Kidd repeated himself again gaining a slight nod from Luffy.

They turned right walking around, they found Robin who was already reading a book sitting on the sofa, Nami was looking for books related to geography; her favorite subject in school and Usopp was sitting comfortably enjoying his time reading some of the books here and there, Luffy went and sat beside Robin peeking in the book she's reading followed by Kidd who sat beside Luffy.

"Luffy, do you want to read the book" Robin asked, noticing his curious eyes staring at the book, Luffy looked at her "That's really an old book, is it interesting? What is it about?" Luffy questioned showing interest, he took the book in his hands flipping page after page that's when something fell from between the papers on Luffy's lap, he held it up and stared at it.

"Oh, it's Ace-nii and Traffy's photo" Luffy smiled holding the photo in his hand.

"Huh, let me see" Robin and Kidd tilted their heads to Luffy's shoulders taking a peek at the photo, Kidd's eyes grew wide as he recognized who it actually was.

"Oi Lu, are you sure this is your brother? You didn't mistake him for someone else?" Kidd inquired as he took the picture from Luffy's hand to have a closer look.

"How can I not recognize my brother?" Luffy gave a smile "Ace-nii and Traffy are friends, Ace-nii told me when he introduced me to Traffy in my first day at school" Luffy explained excitedly.

 _'_ _Even though I saw him only once there is no mistaking it, it's the same person from three years, that idiot Law's first crush'_

"I want to see it too, show me" Nami jumped to them the next moment Usopp was following.

"What's going on here?" Law entered the library room followed by his older cousin, Law walked towards the three who were sitting on the sofa, he took the photo from Kidd's hand and stared at it, "I really never thought that someone will ever read that old book" he spoke with a toneless voice still holding the photograph.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Alright this is the second chap. Sorry for the very long wait, I hope you like it …

Don't forget to comment and give your feed-backs ~


	3. Chapter 3

Really so sorry for the very long wait _

Here is chapter 3.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Things came clear in Kidd's mind about Law and his love for the only person in his life, after he bugged him nonstop just to tell him about it when everyone went home.

Since the day Law met Ace in his first year of high school, he couldn't move his eyes away from the guy, he couldn't resist that bright smile drawn on his lips, black hair, freckled face and the joyful personality he has.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"So you failed capturing the heart of the older brother, now you're trying to steal the younger one?" Kidd questioned walking to school with Law.

"Are you insane? Am not, what the hell is wrong with your brain?" Law denied walking as fast as he can, Kidd kept bothering him about the whole Ace story since last night, and he even spent the night in Law's bedroom.

"Oh, your feelings are still the same I see; you're so loyal even though he is with someone else now" Kidd teased.

"You're such an annoying bastard, how did you know about Ace-ya? I don't ever recall telling you about him" Law questioned, annoyed how Kidd managed to figure things so easily, it annoyed him more that he is always right.

"I saw him once at your house" he smiled, "Umm … to be exact in the library room, you guys were working on some assignment for biology class" he answered fishing a gum from his pocket.

 **Flashback:**

The fourteen years old Kidd was standing out of the library room, sneaking peeks inside where Ace and Law were doing their final biology assignment, it was the first time Law brought someone to the house.

"Law, you really are a book worm, just look at all these books you have here … do you even read them?" Ace questioned while looking at some books organized on the shelves, some other were piled on a table and others were just lying there on the floor.

"Yeah I do … in my free time" Law replied taking out some reference books from the shelves.

"Hmmm! No wonder you have such a smart brain, you keep reading these books all day and night"

"Heh, you could say that … here, I got the books we need" Law placed the books on the table that was in the middle of the room. "Ace-ya, can I ask you something?" Law nervously blurted. "You don't need my permission to ask me something, Law" Ace smiled, he already took one of the books in his hands and started flipping the pages.

"Do I … have a special place in your heart?" Law questioned looking at Ace, waiting for the answer. "What are you talking about all of a sudden? I mean yeah, you're my best friend" Ace informed facing Law.

"Not … that way" Law moved closer to Ace and took the book in one hand leaning forward, his other hand on the couch for support, he pressed his lips to Ace's and pulled away quick, "I … love you" Law confessed.

Ace was shocked, it took him a minute to collect what has been said and done, he then turned his face away "I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings … I already have someone else" his answer came out. In a quick move Law got off from Ace standing on his feet "Sorry about that" he turned facing the other side "let's just forget this and … get back to work".

 **End of Flash-back.**

"You stopped going to school after that, you were so depressed you even accepted Doffy's offer to travel with him, I thought you would finish your studies there since you stayed for a long while, but you didn't" Kidd mumbled all the facts at once.

"You're annoying; you really do have a bad habit, sticking your nose into other people business, digging in their pasts" Law commented.

"Just tell me one thing" he mumbled looking at Law, "would you accept a confession from him, that chibi I mean?" Kidd inquired before inflating his gum, gaining his cousin's attention.

"Why would he do that? I don't see that coming, and what the hell is wrong with your thoughts?" Law grumbled at his cousin.

"Hmm … absolutely nothing" Kidd smiled playfully looking away from Law "it's just that you're so simple, the problem is that you don't see what I see … just keep in mind that no one knows you better than I do." Kidd slyly smiled, "Yeah yeah whatever, the knowledge you gain is only from digging people's pasts anyway" Law spoke with annoyance, Kidd ignored his cousin looking in front of him, there was Luffy with his usual favorite bottle of strawberry milk and on his side was Zoro who was stealing quick glances at the figure that's walking beside him.

Looking at them he wondered how long can Zoro go on like that, one thing for sure to him was that Zoro didn't confess his feelings to Luffy yet, another thing he was so sure of and so confident about was that Luffy has feelings for someone else and he has a pretty good idea who it is, he looked at Law who was on his phone from his eye corner, of course he came up with the assumption after a lot of thinking and keeping a close watch on both parties, but he's never going to meddle in it, he preferred to just watch and let things progress on its own, even though Law keeps denying his feelings now, he will have to admit it … someday. Eeverything will be good and sweet when the right time comes, but for fate to pick that person for Law, Ace's brother of all people is a bit of an unbelievable coincidence.

As they closed their distance, Law's steps came to a halt when he saw Luffy, while Kidd kept walking and then stopped and greeted both Luffy and Zoro.

"I apologize on behalf of my older brother for what he did to you yesterday" Kidd started, taking a quick look at Zoro and then his eyes go back looking at Luffy.

"Oh that, don't worry about it" he smiled making both Zoro and Law frown, Kidd smiled just getting to see the reaction on both males.

Luffy noticed Law standing few steps away from them, he walked to him and greeted him as usual, "Here are your clothes, I washed them properly" Luffy said handing the bag to Law, "Ne Traffy" he mumbled having the attention of Law, Kidd and Zoro at the same time, "I … have something to tell you, can I?" he asked, a slight blush starting to form on his cheeks, looking straight into the older man's eyes without even blinking.

"Yeah sure … what is it?" Law questioned, Luffy curled his hand in a fist "Umm … can we … talk somewhere else?" the teen asked looking hesitant, Kidd kind of figured out the matter and smiled, while a certain green head was wondering what is going on.

"As you wish; How about in the break?" Law agreed, gaining a relieved smile and a nod from the boy. He then dismissed himself, walking inside the school followed by Kidd.

"So, what is it the thing …?" Zoro wanted to ask as he is curious about what Luffy wanted to tell Law but then he recalled what Kidd said "No, leaving that matter aside, what's with that thing Kidd mentioned earlier, his brother doing something to you?" Zoro questioned, with a lot of curiosity and a lot more of anger and jealousy "Ah that, it was only a kiss on my cheek, it happened all of a sudden, I didn't even know what to do" Luffy answered him.

"Huh?" Zoro kind of yelled out of anger, Luffy looked at him confused for a second "It's only a small kiss on my cheek; Ace-nii sometimes does the same too" he spoke looking innocently at his grumpy friend.

At the promised place and time stood Law waiting for Luffy to come, the teen was late ten minutes, Law was about to go to Luffy's class, but as he was about to turn around, a voice stopped him "Stay the way you are, d-don't turn around" Luffy said between huffs, somewhat in a yell, "S-sorry for being late" he mumbled, his heart started to beat hastily, his feet felt wobbly as he slightly closed the distance between them.

"It's okay Luffy-ya, what is it that you wanted to say?" the older man inquired still facing the other way, having absolutely no idea what fate is about to bestow on him. "The thing is …" Luffy paused for a moment shutting his eyes tightly as fear crept on all over his body, scared that Law would deny his feelings, but he mustered the courage to continue there's no turning back now "Tra-Traffy I-um … I … love you" Luffy finally said it.

It was a sudden and unexpected surprise to Law's ears, to hear that the boy actually had feelings for him, he is happy to know how Luffy feels about him but it pained him; this was not the right time, Law is still recovering and at the same time he's falling in love again, he wanted to settle his feelings first then take the next step in his life, he didn't want something of the past to interfere with his new relationship, Law didn't say anything for a moment but then he had to give an answer.

"Sorry, Luffy-ya, but at the moment I can't …" Law blurted out still didn't turn back to face Luffy afraid to see the look on his eyes.

With that sentence only, it was painful just hearing that part of the answer, Luffy already figured it out as tears started forming in the corners of his eyes but he tried his best not to cry now, he completely suppressed his feelings at this moment, instead he put up his perfect yet trembling fake smile hiding the pain deep inside his now shattered to million pieces heart.

"Sorry" Luffy mumbled cutting Law off "It's okay, I understand" he said giving a nervous smile, feeling more pain crawl to his chest, Law slightly turned his head to look back but he was stopped again "please, just don't look at me right now" Luffy shrieked slowly, the pain in his heart was unbearable, his tears started to drip down he took his steps back and turned running away as fast as he can wiping his tears. Hearing his footsteps getting away, Law turned around but he only got to see Luffy's back disappearing out of the door.

The next day, Luffy came to the school normally as he always does; he still has his smile and his joyful personality with his friends around him, he met Law in his way to his class and greeted him normally as usual with his brightest smile, it was as if nothing has happened at all, even though it pained him Luffy hid it perfectly leaving Law wondering how he actually wasn't affected by what happened, because Law knew the best how it feels to be rejected by the one you love the most.

After school when he gets back home, Luffy would immediately rush to his room upstairs locking the door; he throws his tired body on his bed and cries himself soundless till he sleeps, sometimes he would just sit on the window-sill staring blankly, it was torturing just seeing Law every day at school, pretending that nothing happened is painful. It's suffocating.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 **Days later:**

"You still haven't told me about what that chibi told you on the rooftop that day and also why is he acting strange these days; he sometimes avoids you completely" Kidd cornered his cousin in one of the classrooms in their break time, this time he won't let him go easily he is determined to earn the answers.

"Why do you need to know about that? You really are a pain"

"It's because I care, you stupid book worm" Kidd informed whacking his cousin with a book that was in his hand "Now tell me" he ordered placing the book aside folding his hands to his chest.

"F-Fine, that boy … I mean Luffy-ya, he … he confessed to me that day" Law spoke avoiding to face Kidd, knowing he'll start lecturing him and cursing his luck to have a cousin like Kidd. At those moments, Luffy stopped outside the classroom, when he heard two familiar voices speaking to each other realizing it was about him.

A Laugh escaped Kidd's lips "So … What was your answer? Though I have a feeling that you messed it up" he questioned.

"I … kind of rejected him" Law simply answered with a low voice.

"What the … did you even think about his feelings? I bet he's hurt badly … no wait a minute, you … don't tell me you fucking still have feelings for his older brother Ace"

Law hid his face placing it on the table he is currently sitting on "Yeah" it was his answer. Luffy heard that clearly though it was spoken in a low voice, it was surprising but it pained him more at the same time, his heart sank deeper and deeper, he walked away.

"Huh?" Kidd yelled.

"But that was part of it, the thing is that … I want more time to settle my feelings before I get in another relationship also … he's Ace's younger brother so… I couldn't just" Law resumed but was cut off "You really are hopeless you know that, argh … it's pointless to just sit here arguing with you, but believe me you will have to admit it someday sooner or later … that you love him"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Luffy, what's going on? I explained this hundreds of times before the exam for you and that muscle-head behind you, he passed somehow but how come you failed in this?" Nami yelled looking at Luffy's math exam paper.

"Sorry, Nami" he simply apologized, giving her a sleepy smile.

"Don't 'Sorry' me, really what happened to you? The last few weeks you weren't paying attention in class you were either daydreaming or sleeping, but today you are absolutely absent minded, forgetting things and your clumsiness has increased, did something happen?" she yelled at him again, a type of woman who can't suppress her anger, but still kindhearted and caring.

"Yeah, you're smart in math yet you needed Nami to help you and on top of that you failed this exam, Hancock-sensei must be disappointed; you're her favorite student after all" Usopp mumbled.

"Usopp, it's not just Luffy, Sanji-kun also failed he got a damn ZERO, can you please search the whole school and bring him to me." Nami ordered making poor Usopp run outside the classroom immediately.

"I'm really sorry, I'll try harder next time" Luffy sincerely apologized this time standing up from his seat, took his school bag and walked to the door and out of the classroom, Zoro followed him outside grabbing his hand "If it's really that painful and unbearable, then just say it you'll feel better, we are all here for you, don't just go around putting a tough front when it really hurts inside" Luffy froze at that and turned around looking at Zoro with eyes wide open _'H-how come Zoro knows?'_

"Well .. If you're wondering … that day I was heading to the roof to take a nap as usual and I happened to hear your conversation … sorry I didn't mean to" Zoro spoke looking at Luffy who lowered his head in embarrassment.

After a few moments Zoro pulled Luffy's hand in a sudden movement and dragged him outside, Luffy looked at Zoro "W-where are we going?" he asked, "We're leaving" Zoro answered showing Luffy his wrist watch "I'll walk you home" he said.

They walked heading to the school's gates that's when they noticed the crowd of girls surrounding some guy standing at the school's entrance.

Luffy stopped as he recognizes the man, who now is walking closer to him with a smile, he greeted Luffy.

"You know him?" Zoro asked stopping a few steps behind Luffy.

"Mind if I borrow him" Doflamingo smiled looking at Zoro while wrapping an arm around Luffy's shoulder.

"Yeah, Zoro I'll leave first … I'll see you tomorrow" he flashed a small smile to his green haired friend lifting away the big hand around his shoulder.

Both walked out of the school leaving Zoro behind wondering about the strange man.

"What brings you here? Aren't you here for Kidd or Traffy?" Luffy asked gaining a smile from the blond man.

"Nah, I came to see you, can't I?" he flashed a toothy smile at the boy.

"I didn't mean it like that" Luffy mumbled looking straight.

"I heard about it" he started, having the attention of the boy as they walked in the way that leads to Luffy's house, "About you and Law … Kidd told me, that idiot cousin of mine doesn't have eyes to what's in front of him" Doflamingo continued, only to get a smile from Luffy, hiding all the pains behind it.

"Ah th-that, it's okay, it was only one sided from my side" He explained looking down to his feet, Doflamingo's eyes on him, with slight annoyance appearing on his face.

"His reason … He still has feelings for your older brother … is what I heard" Doflamingo grumbled and Luffy suddenly stopped realizing he's been avoiding Ace for a while and didn't talk much with him since the day he knew about this.

Luffy looked down at his feet again, forcing another smile "I know, it's okay, after all Traffy's love for Ace-nii is longer than my love to Traffy, I can't change this nor can I force my feelings on him" these words only irritated the blond more but decided it's none of his business to interfere with other people's affairs "You're actually fine with that?" Doflamingo muttered a smile forming on his lips "You still love him … I know that you still have that feeling somewhere inside your heart" he said, "Anyways, the reason I came today was to invite you to my house, since its summer break soon after few days, I already sent an invitation to your friends, we'll have a lot of fun so make sure you come, I'll be waiting for you and if you don't come, then I'll come and get you myself" the blonde smiled leaving the place not even hearing Luffy's response about this.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A beautiful morning yet slightly hot, his room is kind of messy, clothes thrown everywhere on the floor, blanket on the floor too, his window is open to let fresh morning air in, Luffy woke up a little bit late this morning, yes it is summer break finally and he has absolutely nothing to do, no homework no assignments no exams to review and study for and of course the most important thing that crossed his mind first is that he won't be seeing Law for the entire summer break which will give him a little distance and a time to forget and maybe start over a new page.

9:30 by this time Luffy had finished his breakfast and since Ace wasn't in the house he took his time playing some video games, he is now heading to take a long relaxing shower. Just as he was heading upstairs he stopped in the middle hearing the doorbell _'could it be Ace? But he has a key.'_ He went down walking to the door and opened it; Luffy is greeted with a sudden hug.

"W-what …?" Luffy mumbled out trying to understand the situation he's in.

"What? You forgotten already! I told you I would come to get you myself, didn't I?" Doflamingo spoke as he released the startled Luffy.

"We're here too Luffy" Nami showed up with the others, "There was no need to hug him like that you perverted Pink-Feathered idiot" Zoro growled, being restrained by Sanji.

"Now, let's go" Doflamingo ordered as he dragged the boy outside his house.

"Huh, but I …" without even letting him to complete his sentence he's been dragged to the car's door.

"If its Ace you're concerned about, then don't worry I'll leave him a note" Usopp assured as he walked inside the brothers' house, he took a paper and wrote the whereabouts of Luffy.

On the way Luffy didn't stop struggling and arguing, he kept accusing his friends and Doflamingo of kidnaping him, and give them many excuses just to get back home but he then sat quietly after all of his attempts ended in failure.

Luffy didn't say a word along the way he just sat there silently watching the road through the car's window, thanking god that Law isn't with them.

 _'_ _Looks like these feeling I have for him won't fade from my heart. No matter how hard I try not to think about Traffy it's useless'_ He sighed.

They finally arrived to the desired destination after a three hour ride; it was a far area but a beautiful place. Moments later a large house came to their view, it stood alone on this spot, there were several houses at the area but they were at a further distance, Doflamingo parked the car in place, and walked to the door opening it, "Welcome to the Donquixote family residence" he spoke with a smile and upon opening the door wider, Bepo came running from inside the house right into Luffy's arms, "Bepo is here?" Luffy exclaimed hugging it tightly.

"That means Kidd and Trafalgar are here too, aren't they?" Robin questioned as she walked to pat Bepo's head and Luffy froze for a moment in his place.

"Yeah they are already here, actually since yesterday" he replied grinning, "Now shall we go inside?" he walked inside followed by the others.

It was a grand space inside, had couches around a large table in the middle with a pink carpet underneath, a large theatre like TV stuck on the wall, old antiques here and there along with some old oil paintings hanging on the walls, Doflamingo mostly used this space when he had guests over.

"Umm, anyone knows where Luffy disappeared to?" Nami questioned as she looked around.

"He was right behind me a moment ago" Sanji responded and then walked outside the house to find no sign of him around.

"That Doggie disappeared too" Zoro spoke looking left and right scanning the area around them.

At a not so far place from the house walked Luffy and Bepo by his side, he couldn't stand the idea of meeting Law right now, it'd be awkward, to add to his misery in spite of all of his attempts to try not to think of him he failed. After a few miles of walking he sat on a nearby bench with Bepo not knowing what to do anymore he just keeps on thinking again and again.

Time flies fast while he's sitting there staring blankly, his hand rested on Bepo's head patting him. "What are you doing here?" a voice startled the boy driving him out from his thoughts; he turned around to find Kidd carrying some shopping bags in his hand "You're supposed to be with Doffy and the others, aren't ya?" he questioned. Luffy sighed in relieve and thanked god that it was only Kidd, before he gets to say anything Kidd took his hand and started walking the way back to the house.

"You can't run away forever you know" he mumbled looking at Luffy from his eyes corner, "I know, it's hard to pretend that you don't love him when you really do … I mean you're still having those strong feelings for that idiot … I know this doesn't concern me still I want to say this to you, I'm guessing that you think of trying not to approach him again, but really life gives a lot of chances to claim what you desire" he said now looking back at the boy thinking he understood all of that.

"Just like I said before I can't force my feelings on him even if I really love him" Luffy muttered looking to the other side. "You didn't understand, do you?" Kidd sighed _'I can't simply tell him how Law really feels he has to hear it directly from his mouth or else it'll be meaningless ugh… this stupid situation, one is blinded by his past not seeing things in front of him now and the other is simply an airhead who can't figure obvious things out, those idiots, what am I to do with them?'_ Kidd sighed again mentally slapping himself.

"Anyways let's get back; Doffy's probably searching for you with the others" he walked ahead but then realized that Luffy didn't move from that spot an inch, "Sorry but I won't go back with you, you guys have a nice … " Luffy mumbled out but then Kidd walked hitting the boy's head dragging him back to the house. "Why did you have to hit me for?" Luffy asked shouting at the angry Kidd "Because you deserve it" Kidd shouted back at him.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Thnx for reading and hope you liked it ..

correct me if there are any mistakes

comments and constructive criticism are appreciated...


	4. Chapter 4

Alright so, this the final chapter of this Fic. it stayed for 2 weeks in my laptop untouched (i didn't have the time to go through it and edit), but it's done finally.

I hope you enjoy..

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Upon reaching the house, everyone was there waiting for the two, Law wasn't there with them which dragged another relieved sigh from the black haired boy.

Before evening Luffy got a phone call from Ace, asking in details about his whereabouts and who's with him, he reassured his overprotective brother and then went with everyone outside at a nearby beach in the area, Doflamingo enjoying the view of the waves roll back and forth from the gritty shore, sitting around the table to his left Kidd who was on his phone and then there is Robin as usual books never leaving her hands, while Zoro and Sanji were fighting over silly stupid things exactly like every day, Luffy was sitting with Nami nearby having a little conversation with Usopp who is building a sand castle which gets destroyed by Luffy's hands every time.

Law showed up a bit late after Kidd annoyed him with phone calls and messages, standing at a nearby spot, his eyes following the one and only person Luffy who now is being chased by Usopp for completely messing up the sand castle, he then walked to the table where everyone was except Luffy and Usopp, he sat facing Doflamingo.

After moments from playing around and running all that distance, Usopp gave up chasing after Luffy, the boy was fast and far from reach, they both came back to the table Luffy noticed that Law is finally here with them, he greeted as usual trying to avoid looking at him, he sat on Doflamingo's right which was the farthest spot away from Law.

With the place starting to get dark little by little, they were jumping up from one topic to another already having some snacks with some liquors and juices. Doflamingo was listening to them and watching every movement, at some point he would start talking, telling them about his travels to the different places he went to, and about his upcoming travels after few days.

Everyone was interacting with each other except for Law; his eyes were glued to the black haired teen sitting right next to Doflamingo, not missing the slightest thing he's doing or saying, inside he's regretting that he pushed Luffy away; things might be different now if he told him the truth. Doflamingo's eyes not missing a thing of what's going on around on this table, slyly smiled looking at Zoro and Law's expressions as they secretly stealing glances of Luffy.

After finally noticing how Doflamingo looks at him, Law swore there is some kind of funny plot swirling in his cousin's head, and to avoid any funny or embarrassing situation he stood up excusing himself and went back to the family's house, reading a book or sleep were in his mind, unlike Zoro who was unaware of his surroundings.

Things took the same pattern for a while with Kidd telling a story, but this time a sudden loud thump on the table got everyone's attention, Luffy just fell asleep on the table holding his glass, Usopp jumped in fear looking to his side.

"H-h-his soul has been stolen by the dead girl roaming the seas" Usopp screamed in fear obviously influenced by the story that Kidd was just telling them about.

"I hope his soul finds his body soon or he would end up roaming the seas, just like that poor girl" Robin calmly spoke with a dark smile scaring Usopp even more.

"Relax Usopp, he's just sleeping" Sanji stood up taking a look at the drooling Luffy.

"Don't tell me you actually believe the story Kidd told us just now?" Nami looked at Usopp with a smirk.

"Huh, n-no of course am not, I'm …" Usopp tried to deny, fear obvious on his face, "Alright, alright we got it already Usopp" Sanji interrupted him carrying Luffy, "I'll take him to his room", "I'll do it" Zoro stood from his place approaching him and took Luffy from Snji's arms.

Reaching the front door Zoro had already given up trying to wake Luffy up, he opened the door and stepped inside the house, he turned the lights on and about to head to their room, "Ooh, Zolo" Luffy mumbled finally opening his eyes and trying to focus on his surroundings.

"Oh, you're finally awake" he said, putting Luffy down to his feet but the boy was unstable " Oi, what's wrong with … W-wait a minute you, exactly what did you drink?" Zoro yelled smelling liquor on Luffy, "Hah?! Mmm, don't know … but it wash shweet" Luffy mumbled trying to balance himself.

A bedroom's door opened and Law stepped out, a book in his hand, "What's … wrong?" Law questioned the two males who are now standing in front of the door next to his bedroom, Zoro apologized reaching the knob to open the door while supporting Luffy, the teen raised his head looking at Law "Ah, its Tra … Tralfs .. Umm, Truffles? Nah Whatever; can't get it properly" he smiled lazily letting go of Zoro's hand and walked unsteadily towards Law who's unable to comprehend the situation.

"Oi, where do you think you're walking to in that state?" Zoro questioned trying to stop him but was ignored; Luffy placed his hands around the tanned neck standing on his tiptoes, bringing his face closer, Law looked confused wondering what's up with the boy, "I… I'd be lying … if i say i don't love you anymore" Luffy mumbled and then out of nowhere he simply placed his lips on Law's, giving him a kiss that smelled of alcohol, Zoro was left speechless, blushing red like a tomato. That was how Luffy's summer trip started at the end of the first day.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Luffy woke up suddenly opening his eyes; having no memory of what happened last night, he stared at the room's ceiling for a while before rising up and sitting on the bed, he held his forehead then looked around the room, there was no one and it was so late when he looked at the time.

As he wondered where everyone was, he got off of the bed and walked to the door opening it, his eyes met grey ones as he stepped out of the room and froze in his place, staring at Law for seconds not moving his gaze, a shade of red spread across his cheeks as some flashbacks of last night started spinning around in his mind, he quickly stepped back inside the room closing the door behind him, leaving Law in a kind of the same situation as he also remembered the soft and sweet sensation that still lingers on his lips as if it happened just a few moments ago.

Throughout the day everyone spent their time individually attending to their own business, as for Robin and Nami they went shopping together and with sweet talking, Nami managed to drag Sanji who dragged Usopp along with them.

After he took a long shower, Luffy finally got out of the room and went to see Zoro and talk to him, he wanted to make sure of something, he opened the door looking around the room "Zoro?" he called his friend but there was no response so he decided to wait for him, Luffy went up and sat on the bed dangling his feet in deep thoughts, trying to recall even the slightest of what really happened but it was useless his brain would stop functioning the moment Law's image floats in his mind.

After a long wait, the room's door opened making Luffy snap out of his thoughts and instead staring unintentionally at Zoro who stepped inside the room, only a towel wrapped around his waist, his tanned body glistening with water drops.

"S-stop staring at me" Zoro exclaimed as his face started to heat and his cheeks gets painted in red.

"Oh, sorry about that" Luffy apologized averting his eyes while Zoro walked to get his clothes, "Umm, I have a question" he mumbled having Zoro's attention, "What is it?" he questioned the teen. "Err, last night I … kind of remember that you helped me to get to the room, and … I-I really hope that it was a dream but I also think that I've did s-something to Traffy?" Luffy spoke.

Zoro turned around looking at Luffy, he was expecting the topic to come up sooner or later but not this fast, yet he hesitated to tell Luffy the truth he might slip further away from his hands even though now he knows how Luffy really feels about Law, it will also be the same even if he doesn't tell him.

"Well that's what you get, drinking that stupid stuff … to be honest, you really did something, actually … you kind of confessed to him again last night" he decided to tell him after all Luffy's happiness and feelings came first. With a smile he walked towards the bed shirtless, standing right in front of Luffy who was looking up at him with his big eyes and light pink shaded cheeks, "You even kissed him on the lips" Zoro continued placing his finger on Luffy's lips and leaning close to his face.

The room's door opened and Kidd stepped inside, his eyes directly falling on the scene in front of him, "A- Oh, sorry for interrupting" he got out immediately closing the door and went back downstairs. "He misunderstood, that red-haired idiot" Zoro mumbled as he went back to put his shirt on, "What?" Luffy questioned not following what happened.

 _'_ _Th-that position, could it be that they were actually kissing? But isn't that Chibi already in love with my idiot cousin?!'_ Kidd sat alone in the living-room flipping around the thoughts of what he saw; _'Could it be that Zoro forced him to?'_ he got patted on the shoulder and raised his head, he turned back finding his older brother Doflamingo with a smile on his face that tells there is something mischievous planned. "What's with that look?" Kidd mumbled questioning his brother as he stood up.

"Tonight we'll have so much fun" Doflamingo smiled.

Kidd looked at his brother with annoyance "What are you planning for?"

"Hmm, nothing much we're just going to play a game" Doflamingo answered playfully, Kidd raised an eyebrow wondering what his brother is up to.

"Patience my brother, patience … you'll enjoy every bit of it." Doflamingo smiled and took his steps across the living-room, he stood in front of the Drawing-room's door, "Kidd, can you call everybody here?" he ordered his younger brother while opening the door and then went inside.

Just before Kidd walks the stairs up, Zoro came down followed by Luffy, they exchanged awkward looks between them when Zoro decided to break the silence "You misunderstood what you saw … Just to make things clear, we were just talking back there nothing else".

"Ah, I thought so" Kidd mumbled playfully.

"No you didn't" Zoro responded with annoyance.

The house's main door opened and there were Nami and Robin followed by Usopp and Sanji with their shopping bags.

"We're back" Nami announced excitedly, "Welcome … back" Kidd said unable to comprehend the amount of things they bought.

"Did they buy the whole shops?" Zoro mumbled as he walked and sat on the couch.

Doflamingo walked outside the drawing-room "Since everyone is here, why don't we get inside and play a small fun game? Since it's our last night here, as everyone knows we're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Sounds great, I'm looking forward to that" Robin chuckled.

"I love games" Nami exclaimed with excitement.

Everyone went inside the room and sat on the carpet in a circle, "So, what are we going to play?" questioned Usopp curious, "Truth or Dare, how does that sound to all of you?" Doflamingo responded and they all agreed after exchanging few looks between them.

"Can't wait to start" Luffy exclaimed. "But I have to say this before we start, there are some rules, if you guys are willing to play the game, firstly, you are not allowed to retreat from the game in the middle no matter what, if there is anyone who wants to do so then please do it now". Doflamingo informed waiting for everyone's response.

And since there was no response, he continued with a devious smile "Well then, the second rule is if a player happens to choose a Dare then he should do it in front of everyone here no matter what Dare he/she gets. Thirdly …" he stopped as Nami threw in a question, "What about if someone got something they didn't want to answer or do?" she asked and Doflamingo smiled mischievously.

"Well, that is the third rule of this game, if someone refuses to answer or do their task then as a penalty they have to do another Dare or Strip a cloth, it's more fun that way don't you think?" He responded looking at them, everyone's face in the room changed to embarrassed, scared, and excited.

"Well finally, a player cannot choose Truth more than twice in a row." and with that Doflamingo finished stating his rules for the game.

Everyone agreed on the rules and was about to start the game when suddenly Doflamingo started to speak again "Oh, one more thing I forgot to say" Doflamingo resumed having everyone's attention back again, "What? There is more? Can't we start already?" Zoro questioned, "For this game we are all allowed to ask any kind of questions and Dares from embarrassing to scary, so if you don't want to play then this is your last chance to quit" he informed with a wide smile across his face.

"Now now, it won't be fun if they quit the game" Sanji spoke with a bleeding nose before getting hit by Nami.

"You, don't you think it's a bit too much, I mean the penalties?" Nami yelled at Doflamingo.

"Everything is fair my dear" he said "Well then, for this we'll spin the bottle, I'll start first, any objections?" he asked, there was only silence for a while as most of them were thinking about it, well stripping included in the game as a penalty was a bit over for the girls … as long as they got reasonable Dares then they'll be fine … they finally accepted the rules and started the game.

Doflamingo started spinning the bottle and everyone waited for it to stop, Usopp and Nami were praying hoping they won't get picked till the game ends, while Luffy and the rest were smiling as they kept staring at the bottle, a few more spins and the bottle started to get slow and finally stopped pointing at Usopp who was still in praying mode, he flinched hearing Robin's voice "You're lucky, Usopp" she chuckled, followed by Doflamingo's voice asking him "Usopp, Truth or Dare".

"H-how the hell am I lucky in this?" he yelled at Robin, and then his eyes traveled around looking at everyone and swallowed "D-do I really have to go first?"

Doflamingo smiled "You don't have to be so scared just choose one, everything is simple in this game"

Usopp swallowed finally deciding on something "Umm … fine then, T-truth" he answered.

"Alright then let's start with something easy and simple …Umm, what scares you the most?" Doflamingo threw in the question waiting for the response, Usopp relaxed a bit hearing the question but then stiffened again as Doflamingo continued "Remember, your answer should be the truth and nothing else" he smiled.

Usopp sighed in defeat as he uttered his answer "Darkness, ghosts and everything that's related" he mumbled.

A few laughs are heard escaping from his friend's mouths which made Usopp a bit annoyed at them, and that's how the first round ended. "Well, that's a good start now, don't you think?" Kidd uttered "Your turn to spin the bottle now". Usopp relaxed and smiled as he took the bottle spinning it, the bottle has come to a halt finally pointing to Sanji who was so ready to get his turn. "Truth" Sanji spoke before Usopp even gets the chance to ask, "Ah, well if it's that then I have the right question just for you".

"Go ahead and ask" Sanji said not hesitating a moment, "Alright then, Umm… if you wake up one day and realized that you are invisible, what would you do?" Usopp questioned and he wished he hadn't, as the questioned male started to have a nosebleed just thinking about whatever dirty thoughts his mind supplied him at the moment.

"Really now … is that the only thing you thought about, swirly eyebrow" Zoro mumbled, and the blond snapped ready to have a fight.

"Calm down will ya, you guys can have your revenge in the game you know" Kidd informed trying to calm both males, they sat quietly as Sanji held the bottle ready to spin it, after all Sanji's answer to the question has been understood.

This time the bottle chose Luffy who was waiting for his turn; "Dare" he spoke excitedly with a smile. "Finally we will have some action and fun" Doflamingo stated, "Want me to help you out?" he leaned to Sanji's side.

"Is that even allowed?" Nami exclaimed, "Everything is fair" Doflamingo smiled and whispered something to Sanji and he smiled.

"Well then Luffy" Sanji said and Luffy nodded to him waiting in anticipation, "Sit in Zoro's lap for five rounds" Sanji ordered.

"Huh? Are you fucking serious? Why should he do that?" Zoro exclaimed with his cheeks slightly getting red and turned his gaze back at Luffy in an attempt to ask him to choose another Dare but he was late as Luffy already accepted to do it, "What, is that all I have to do, it's easy" he said and hopped in Zoro's lap.

A few laughs and teasing could be heard; suddenly Law stepped inside the drawing-room, his eyes calmly scanning the room "What are … you guys doing? And what's with this situation here?" he said with a frown as he looked at Luffy's current position.

"Ah, you're back … you see, we all decided to play a game, why don't you join us?" Doflamingo offered smiling, knowing that Law would accept because Luffy is involved.

Law gave it a little thought, "I'm in, I don't have anything else to do anyways" he answered sighing and walked to the circle, they made a space for him to sit; he looked to his right where Zoro is sitting with Luffy in his lap.

"So, this is Truth or Dare I guess?" Law questioned turning his gaze to his older cousin; he knew very well that it's his stupid idea to play this game.

"Well, don't be mad and let's just enjoy our time tonight because it's the last" Doflamingo spoke with a smile that hides something mischievous behind it.

"Ahh, fine … whatever you say" and with that Doflamingo gave his sign to Luffy and he spun the bottle.

Time passed and almost everyone gotten to have a chance, none left unquestioned or not dared, some have stripped cloths, so there were a shirtless Zoro, Nami on the verge of tears, shivering Usopp, Kidd and Luffy, while others preferred taking another dare and so on, the game came down to Doflamingo spinning the bottle and what luck he had, it stopped pointing directly at his long awaited prey … Law, who this time happened to choose a Dare.

Doflamingo slyly smiled looking at his cousin and started thinking up some dares with Kidd, and yeah they found an interesting one.

"Law" he started with his usual smile, "For this dare, you have to take Luffy and spend seven minutes in heaven with him in that room" he spoke pointing his finger towards another door in the drawing-room, Law glared at his cousins for a while, wanting to kick him on the face for the dares that they comes up with, "Well … are you going to do it? Choose another Dare or Strip a cloth?" Doflamingo questioned smiling playfully.

"E-eh? W-why me?" Luffy exclaimed demanding someone else to replace him, Law sighed, after thinking of the possibilities of getting something even worse than that, he stood up "That's fine … we need to talk anyways" he spoke having Luffy's attention, slowly taking his steps towards his desired one in this room.

He took hold of Luffy's hand and strode to the small room, the boy had no time to even blink as his eyes stared widely and confused.

Doflamingo kept staring with a satisfied smile at the two till they entered the small room closing the door behind them; he then yawned and stood up, everyone's looking at him confused, "Oh, we're done here tonight … I should be heading to bed now" he smiled announcing the end of the game and walked outside the drawing room.

"What about those two inside?" Usopp and Nami questioned, "Just leave them be" Kidd smiled, "I mean, we know Law isn't the one who is supposed …" Nami tried to explain but got dragged by Robin who whispered something to her and she understood the reason "Eh? Since when?" she asked, "I'll tell you more if you want" Robin informed as they got outside. Everyone went outside one by one, Zoro stood holding on to Luffy's shirt as he glanced over to the other closed room then walked outside.

 **Inside the small room:**

Law cornered Luffy to the wall looking him directly in the eye; "You've been avoiding me" he started not wasting a second.

Luffy flinched, his eyes widened, and his lips slightly parted for a moment without saying anything. "I … I'm not avoiding you" he finally uttered nervously with a shaking smile, avoiding to look at Law, he turned his face to the side, his face heating and his heart started beating fast that he thought it will jump out.

Law kept staring at him, after a while of silence the older male closed the distance more, slightly pressing their bodies together "You're … such a bad liar Luffy-ya, You won't even look me in the eyes" he said with a low but audible voice, placing his hand on Luffy's cheek and turning his face towards him, he reduced the distance between their faces, lips inches away attempting to kiss him but stopped as Luffy was trying to push him away, Law sighed and moved his hand from Luffy's cheek to his eyes covering them, his other hand wrapped around the slender waist placing a kiss on Luffy's forehead.

"These here" Law started, placing his forefinger on the boy's lips having his attention fully, "Are only mine to taste" he whispered in Luffy's ear making him blush with wide eyes, Law released him and took off his black jacket wrapping it around Luffy's shirtless slender form and hugging him tightly "You're not allowed to expose your body like this again in front of someone else other than me, nor to sit in another guy's lap again" he resumed.

"Y-you're … suffocating me" Luffy mumbled quietly with his cheeks getting hot by every passing second they're pressed together trying to push Law away again to get out of the tight grip, "Is that the only thing that you feel right now?" Law asked with a faint smile as he slightly loosened his grip around the boy and turned to look at him, "I've finally got to know what's there in your heart, so I hope that it's still the same … cause you'll be mine forever" he said.

Luffy opened his mouth to speak but got silenced by Law's finger on his lips, "I'll do all the talking so … you just listen to me, please?" Luffy stared for a while at the older male whose finger is still on his lips, but then nodded in agreement drawing another smile from the older male.

"I … love you too" he whispered in Luffy's ear making him blush even more before burying his face in Luffy's neck placing light kisses all the way to his collarbone and stopped to give the skin a hard suck making Luffy shudder and grip on Laws arms tightly. "Just give me some time … to settle things inside my heart, I know this is stupid but I'm still struggling inside … so you have to wait" he spoke looking at Luffy's eyes "let's say … before this here disappears" he pointed to the now red area formed on Luffy's collarbone, Luffy nodded again as he kept staring at Law.

"Alright then, let's get out of here before someone gets any stupid ideas" Law ordered earning another nod and headed to the door opening it, the drawing-room was dark; the lights were off, he walked outside and noticed there was no one there _'Doflamingo that bastard … what the hell is he up to'_

"I'll … walk you to your room okay?" Law suggested since Luffy isn't familiar with the place around him with the lights off, Luffy hummed in agreement and Law grabbed his hand, they walked together through the dark room to the door, they got out and went upstairs to where Luffy's room is, Luffy opened his door and was about to get inside, Law's hand was still holding to Luffy's, so he pulled the younger male towards him and looked at him properly, placing his free hand on Luffy's face he traced the contours of his face with his hand and then kissed the younger male's forehead, finally letting him go.

Luffy rushed inside the room closing the door behind him, his cheeks hot shaded in red and heart beating fast, he headed to his bed Law's images only in his mind.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 **Three days later:**

Luffy was taking a shower in his bathroom when he recalled what Zoro had told him the next day after they returned from their mini summer trip.

 **Flashback:**

They both were taking a walk when Zoro suddenly stopped, "Luffy, I like you" he spoke, making Luffy turn back to face him, the teen was smiling at him "I like you too, Zoro" he said and Zoro smiled, "It's not that kind of like that you think of" Zoro tried to explain, "Huh? What do you mean?" Luffy questioned tilting his head a bit to the side, "I love you" Zoro confessed to him finally, "Huh? W-what do you mean?" Luffy tried to recollect and process what's been said.

"It's exactly as you heard" he said, confirming his words, "But I … No, why are you telling …" Luffy tried to speak but stopped as Zoro walked to him placing his hand on Luffy's head still keeping his smile, "It's okay I know already, I don't expect you to change your mind or anything … it's just that I don't want to feel regret my whole life because I didn't tell you this"

 **End of Flashback.**

Luffy got out of the shower, standing in front of his bathroom's mirror, _'Traffy said to wait for him until this disappears'_ he chanted in his mind, his cheeks became red as he kept staring at the almost fading red mark on his collarbone, tracing it with his fingers and recalling Law's words, "I … love you too. Just give me some time … to settle what's inside my heart. Let's say … before this here disappears"

He snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing the doorbell which Ace went to answer, "Ah, better go get dressed, I hope it's not my grandfather" he mumbled to himself walking to his room. Ace opened the door and was surprised to see who it was; "Oh Law, please come inside, it's been a long time", "yeah it's been a while" Law stepped inside walking behind Ace who led the way to the living-room. "I have something to tell you" Law said having Ace's attention, "Am all ears, just let me prepare something for you" Ace said about to walk to kitchen, Law then noticed Luffy getting down the stairs, he went to where Luffy was standing on the stair and grabbed his hand flashing a smile, "Actually, WE have something to say" he said looking directly in Luffy's eyes who was a bit scared and confused, Law then walked with him hand in hand now standing right in front of Ace.

"Hmm? What is it … all of a sudden?" Ace questioned, now looking at their intertwined hands and then looking back at the two, "Ah, you're finally going to tell me!" Ace smiled.

Both males looked at each other in confusion, "W-what?" Luffy mumbled in a low voice, "Come on Lu! I already know, you think that I won't notice when something is wrong with my little brother?" Ace spoke calmly, his smile fading now.

"Umm, Let's see … It all began when you started locking yourself away in your room and … you slowly started avoiding me for a while for no apparent reason, then I got seriously worried when our grandfather called me suddenly complaining about your grades dropping down which resulted in you failing an exam… I was worried about you so I thought it's time to talk to you but there was no chance for us to do that so … I went to ask one of your most sane and observant friend Robin, she told me everything though she was hesitant at first, and of course I was shocked … to know that my little brother is in love with my friend" Ace spoke in one go looking slightly angered at his little brother who looked surprised and on the verge of tears at the same time.

"Y-you know?" Luffy exclaimed holding tightly onto Law's arm.

"Of course I do" Ace yelled back at his little brother.

Law just stood there, he observed the situation unable to interrupt the brothers' quarrel which went on for a while now, the only thought running in his mind is that he won't get to be with Luffy because Ace might not Allow them… well, seeing where the argument is going to, he suddenly felt a hand gripping his shirt's hem grabbing him forward, he didn't realize what's happening till he felt Luffy's lips on his, Law froze in shock his eyes wide open and face tinted red and Ace stood dumbfounded on the sudden act, "I love him and I want to be with him … FOREVER " Luffy declared to his older brother still holding on Law's shirt.

There was nothing but silence for a while, Luffy's seriousness about the matter and Ace and Law's shocked faces, "Da-dammit Lu, you're not listening to me and you didn't get my point here … a-and you went and did that" Ace yelled in both anger and embarrassment pointing his forefinger at his younger brother as he recovered from his shock "I said you're still 16 so … until you're 18 … I mean … I trust Law, but still …" a laugh escaped Law's mouth as he understood what Ace's is trying to say, he walked to Ace placing his arm around the older brother's neck "I understand your worries, I Love him so rest assured I won't make a move on him … till he's 18, I promise" He said.

"Traffy's hugs are mine only" Luffy puffed his cheeks as he misunderstood the situation and secured his tiny arms around Law's waist, "Oh, being jealous and possessive already I see" Law smiled at the little boy's antics, "Don't worry love, am all yours and you're mine … Forever" Law assured, kneeling down and kissing Luffy's hands making him blush cutely, Ace coughed signaling that he is still standing there "Stop doing that in my presence".

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"You look like an idiot, smiling to yourself like that … why are you looking at your damn phone every moment anyways?" Kidd inquired; exploring the shop they're in now, "None of your damn business Eustass-ya, just finish what you came here for; Lu is probably waiting for me" he informed him

"Aah right, you're starting to get impatient now that you're dating with that chibi, so … have you done it? I bet he feels so damn good" Kidd questioned playfully, "He's still 16, Oh and utter one more word or thought about him and I'll slice open your skull" Law threatened yanking Kidd's shirt aggressively.

"F-fine, am sorry, you became so obsessive and scary sometimes when it comes to him" Kidd muttered, "You better be", Law's phone started ringing and he released his cousin and answered it.

"Yeah Doflamingo … Ooh that's great then … you can place it in my bedroom inside the drawer, Thanks … a lot." He hanged up a smile slowly forming on his lips, "What is it this time you're smiling for, you're even blushing? And you're talking with Doffy a lot too, is there some secret you two keeping from me?"

"It's because that he is good at keeping secrets that I'm talking with him" He calmly answered _'though his stupid brain comes up with freaking stupid ideas sometimes'._

Kidd pouted quietly and continued his exploration around in the shop. "You can manage your affairs here, I have to go" Law walked out waving at his cousin, "Yeah, stupid dumb cousin, if Doffy was here he won't leave me alone" Kidd growled.

Upon reaching the park they promised to meet in, he started searching for Luffy and immediately spotted him, he is sitting on one of those white benches, Law took his steps slowly towards Luffy and stood behind him and placed his tanned hands around Luffy's neck, the teen smiled softly recognizing who it is.

"Traffy" Luffy exclaimed happily right away holding Law's hands in his and looking up at his beloved, "Shall we go?" he smiled looking at the teen, Luffy nodded and stood up holding tightly onto Law's arm and they walked out, behind a nearby tree stood Ace watching over his little brother, "Seriously Ace, are we doing what I think we're doing right now yoi?" Marco complained as he stood behind Ace, obviously he's been dragged into this, "Calm down Marco, am just watching over him" Ace mumbled quietly while his eyes following his brother.

"No Ace, you're not watching over him, basically you're spying on him yoi" Marco spoke calmly, "Let's go they're almost disappearing from our sight" Ace exclaimed dragging the blonde along again, following his brother now they are standing outside the theatre "Are we going to follow them inside too?" Marco inquired but got no response as Ace already went on ahead and walked inside, _'I didn't even have to ask that'_ Marco face palmed and walked inside unwillingly.

Law and Luffy were sitting right next to each other and they were so close, Law kept holding Luffy's hand the whole time intertwining their fingers which irritated Ace. After the movie ended they went out on a short walk, of course again they were followed by the watchful eyes of Ace, and this time Law caught him again since it's been the same these whole two weeks, whenever he and Luffy went out Ace would be following them around to check on his little brother of course Luffy wasn't aware of this.

Law held Luffy's hand tightly leaning closer to him "Would you like to come to my house" he suggested and the teen stared at him confused.

"He's so damn close to him" Ace mumbled with slight irritation, "That's it Ace, we're not going any further yoi" Marco informed, "But …" He tried to argue with the older male "No buts Ace, we're leaving" He took Ace's hand and dragged him away to an alley after crossing two intersections, "Till when are you planning to keep on spying on him yoi?" Marco questioned pinning Ace to the wall and cornering him, "Huh", "You told me that you trust him and he promised you too, I'm sure he won't go back on his promise yoi", "But …" Ace mumbled but got cut off as a finger is placed on his lips, "How old is your brother yoi?", "h-he is sixteen" Ace answered looking to the side.

"And till when are you planning to watch over him yoi? …. I understand you worry about him a lot but … I guess it's time to stop watching over him, he'll be fine" He assured and grabbed Ace's chin sealing their lips together before the younger gets to say anything.

 **In Law's house:**

Right after they stepped inside the bedroom Law closed the door behind them and turned the teen around cupping his face, he pressed his lips gently to Luffy's running his tongue along Luffy's lips and slipped his tongue in exploring his hot insides. Law grabbed Luffy's hair gently tilting his head a bit to deepen the kiss, Luffy clutched tightly on Law's shirt and the older male let go of him, "I've wanted … to do this for a long while now" he informed out of breath looking directly at Luffy's big innocent eyes caressing his cheekbone, the younger slightly blushed, "I want to do even more" he resumed and the teen looked at him quizzically, Law leaned and whispered something in Lufy's ear making him blush even more "But we should wait until your 18th, cause i promised your brother, So hurry and grow up" he spoke hugging him tightly.

The teen then was seated on the older male's bed; he was waiting for his lover who is currently searching his drawer for something and he found it, he returned but instead of sitting beside Luffy he knelt down on the floor with a small midnight blue box in his hand, "What's that Traffy?" the teen asked, his eyes staring curiously at the small box, Law smiled fondly at him and opened the box, "Rings!, what do we need them for?" He questioned confusedly, tilting his head a little to the side.

"These here, are for us" he informed holding Luffy's right hand and with his other hand he took one ring out of the box, Law slipped the ring around the teen's finger "It's so whenever we look at these, they'll remind us that we are for each other, forever", he spoke looking directly into Luffy's eyes who's been blushing more and more by every moment, "Now, won't you slip mine in?" Law smiled, raising his hand a bit towards the teen; Luffy slowly took the other ring and he slipped it around Law's finger, Law took Luffy's hands in his and kissed them, "Y-you're making me feel embarrassed" Luffy mumbled with a low voice, "I'll make you feel more than just that" Law smirked.

"You two look perfect together", the voice startled them both and they turned around, "Doflamingo!" Law exclaimed standing up on his feet, "I made sure to capture that moment", Kidd smiled beside his brother holding his camera, "Huh!? How long have you two been here for?" Law walked fast to the door where his annoying cousins are standing, "I'll enlarge it for you and put it in a nice frame too" Kidd informed showing the picture to Law, "Hmm, not bad … what do you think Lu?" Law turned around to show the picture to the teen, "Tha-that's so em-embarrassing …", "Whatever you say, I like it, and I'll keep it" he informed kissing Luffy's forehead.

"Now you two, get out and don't you ever disturb my alone time with my Lu", he spoke, shoving his cousins outside and immediately closing the door behind them. "By the way, what's with the rings? When did he get the time to make them?" Kidd wondered flipping the images on his camera, "Oh that, I went on his request and made them, I happen to know someone there who specialize in making such things" Doflamingo responded taking out a piece of paper and handed it to Kidd, "Huh? So he's the reason you traveled this time!" he unfolded the paper and there was a design for two rings with some words "[My Beloved is mine & I'm his] it says" Kidd mumbled, "Yeah, these are engraved inside the rings" Doflamingo smiled, "Hmm, to come up with something like this … His brain seems to be working hard for his lover" Kidd commented.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope you enjoyed reading, please excuse my grammatical mistakes and lack of using variety of vocabulary..

constructive criticism and reviews are appreciated, so tell me what you think of this Fic.


End file.
